leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slashingstrike/Annie kit update idea
Annie the Dark child Kit Update Idea This idea is about giving Annie more options on how she uses , which will enhance Annie's basic abilities in a different way reducing the frustration to play against a little bit by giving better counterplay as well as expanding her mastery level which would make her more fun to play as and competitive Abilities Enhancement: Disintegrate traves up to 1200 range, has 300 AoE and stuns enemies for 1 sec |leveling = 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 |cooldown= 3 |cost=60 |costtyp=mana |range= 80 }} Enhancement: Incinerate deals bonus magic damage over 3 seconds reducing enemies magic resistance by 20% |leveling = 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 |leveling2 = Over Time 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 |cooldown= 8 |cost= 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtyp= mana |range= 650 / 50° }} Enhancement: Grands Annie 20% movement speed and deals magic damage to nearby enemies |leveling = Damage reduction 16 / 22 / 28 / 34 / 40% 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 |leveling2 = /s 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtyp=mana |range= 400 }} reduces basic abilities cooldowns by 2 seconds |description2 = Active: Annie throws her Plushy from high range in targeted area and grands full stacks of . Upon impact Tibbers is summoned for 45 seconds and creates 600 AoE flame wave that deals magic damage to nearby enemies, slowing them by 50% decaying over 3 seconds. The unit Tibbers get no changes and preserves the enraged system. |leveling2 = Initial 150 / 275 / 400 |cooldown= 120 /100 / 80 |cost= 100 |costtyp=mana |range= 900 }} The Idea is not just a stun ability but it will enhance next ability, based on the ability used, in a different way giving Annie choices of how she wants to use her abilities – stun, damage/shredder, or survivability. Tibber Passive will reduce her basic abilities cooldowns when Pyromania Enhanced ability is being used Q allows Annie to farm safely from better range which is a Skillshot that does magic damage in Area infront of the 1st enemy collided. Pyromania enhance it to stunning opponents increasing travel distance and will stun damaged units. W is damage focused ability that does magic damage to enemies in a cone. Pyromania will deal extra damage over time and will shred enemies magic resistance which can work great against tanks and enemies that stack MR E is oriented for Tank Annie and is a survival tool. It has more flat damage and scales less with AP to benefit items like and . Pyromania enhancement grands movement speed allowing Annie to escape from dangerous situations for example when being ganked or allowing her to gank and chase her opponents. R . Annie can now initiate from safer higher distance. It does magic damage in massive area slowing down enemies giving which gives extra utility to her team. Upon cast it grands Annie full stacks of Pyromania instantly. Tibbers also has a passive in which when she casts Pyromania Enhanced ability it reduces the cooldown which will allowing her the combo system The unit Tibbers gets no changes Combos Some Basic – – Combos at level 6 and beyond – stun enemies and run from danger – shred enemies and deal more damage which also stuns them – initiate with a stun and shred enemies – longer stun duration Category:Blog posts